The present invention relates to a drain.
The drain comprises an inlet member for connecting the drain to a surface covering, e.g. a floor covering, and an outlet member which is in flow communication with the inlet member in order to lead liquid via the inlet member from the surface covering to a drain system connected to the outlet member. The drain comprises also a grating or cover plate laid loosely or detachably on top of the inlet member.
The drain's outlet member has a seat for a clamping ring or a bonding flange in order thereby to clamp by means of the clamping ring or to adhesively bond on the bonding flange a sealing layer which is situated under the surface covering and leads down into, and is associated with, the outlet member, and an outlet stub which connects the outlet member to the drain system.
There are at present on the market a large number of mainly channel-like drains in different versions. These drains comprise substantially three elements, namely an inlet member in the form of a channel, an outlet member with or without water seal, and a frame with grating on top of the channel-like inlet member. The connection of a sealing layer to the channel-like inlet member is either by means of a bonding flange or by means of a clamping frame. The channel occupies a large volume and the sealing layer connection runs along the whole frame, entailing risk of leakage.
The present invention relates also an inlet member for a drain.